The End
by Incubabe
Summary: It's not big and it's not clever and it's not that good but if you hate Charmed as much as I do, give it a read and giggle just a little.


He wandered aimlessly amidst the dark, dank rocks of the underground lair he shared with the seer, wondering what he could do next. Every plot he concocted had blown up in his face so far and the seer hadn't been any help at all. He needed something new, something special, something incredibly ingenious. He turned to face the seer, his eyes dancing with the reflections of flames.

"I've got it," he proclaimed triumphantly. "I want to bind the soul of our first born to mine so that Phoebe will have no choice but to come over to the dark side,"

"It may be dangerous, the Charmed ones may be able to find out about our evil plans," she hissed. He frowned and pouted petulantly.

"What's with this 'may' business. You're a _seer for God's sake, __see into the future and tell me if they'll find out or not," She sighed and rolled her eyes back into her head, he grimaced at how freaky she looked and turned away, wandering around tossing flame-balls back and forth in his hands._

"Okay, I'm pretty sure we'll be safe… unless the fourth one comes forth and gives them the light of the earth by midnight on the twelfth day of Beltane,"

"What the hell does that mean?" he shouted, using his Source voice to scare her. She shrugged and turned away, he threw the flame-ball towards her back, striking the wall above her head. "Damn it," Cole disappeared into a large mass of flames; the seer turned back and sighed.

"Ooh, ooh," shouted Paige. "I had a weird feeling, I'm becoming a real witch," She ran into the kitchen where Piper and Leo were having another heart to heart. "I had a feeling, there's evil a-brewing,"

"There's always evil a-brewing, we're witches, it's our job," sighed Piper, looking woefully at Leo and wondering if they would ever sort through their eternal angst and just be happy.

"I think there's something wrong with Cole," pouted Phoebe, appearing as if from nowhere but actually following Paige into the room. "He's being all dark and moody and he's wearing a lot more black than usual,"

"That's just normal Cole," smiled Piper, Leo looked puzzled.

"I have to go," he said. "I'm being summoned," He warped out of the kitchen with a beam of white and blue light, Piper winced at the brightness before carrying on.

"Maybe we should consult the Book of Shadows?"

"Yeah, I found this great recipe for chicken soup in there last night," said Paige, breathless and giggly with her weird feeling.

The attic seemed colder than usual so Piper closed the window while Phoebe found the page containing Belthazor, Cole's demon side which they had vanquished a while ago. There was nothing new there, Phoebe sighed mournfully, she would never be happy with Cole, there was always something bound to get in the way.

"Maybe my weird feeling was about Cole," suggested Paige. "Maybe we could do a spell or something,"

"I guess so but what kind of spell; we don't even know what we're looking for," said Piper.  
"Maybe I could answer your question," said Cole, literally appearing from nowhere. He was using his Source voice again; he didn't see the point in pretending anymore. He had grown tired of the charade and lies; he had decided life would be easier if he just came clean with everyone. "I am now the Source, I have all the evil powers in the world and if Phoebe doesn't join me in Hell for all eternity then I will kill you all,"

"That's a little mean, don't you think?" whispered Paige comically. Piper frowned, why did she always have to come out with something ridiculous at times like this?

"Well, I guess I don't have a choice, do I?" said Phoebe, taking a step towards Cole. "I won't let you kill my sisters,"

"Good," he smiled. "Excellent work. Phoebe, you come with me and we'll get outta here,"

"Phoebe, don't do it," said Piper. "We can beat him, we always do. It's getting old," Paige nodded enthusiastically.

"I don't think so, Piper," hissed Cole, his voice booming out across the attic room. He conjured a flame-ball and threw it at the Book of Shadows, it burst into flame immediately and the three witches screamed simultaneously. Cole covered his ears at the racket. Paige grabbed a blanket and patted it down over the Book but it was too late, the pages were burnt beyond repair. The Book of Shadows was gone, ruined. They were completely screwed.

"I am not coming with you, Cole," said Phoebe, standing with her hands on her hips. Cole glared at her. "You can't act like this all the time, you always want to be the main guy, the one on scene all the time and all you do is ham it up so nobody else gets a look in,"

"That is a lie and you know it," he shouted. "You always get your breasts out so you can be the centre of attention and poor Piper doesn't get a look in except to moan and whine on Leo about how unfair the world is,"

"Hey, that's not true. I make potions," Piper said.

"Screw this, I'm going home," said Cole. He conjured another fire-ball and threw it at Phoebe sending her screaming into the oblivion of a fiery death. Paige and Piper fell to the ground screaming her name but she was already gone. "Sorry guys,"

"Leo," called Piper and with a flash of light, he appeared. "Can't you do something," Leo looked down at the pile of ash and shook his head sadly.

"She's gone, Piper, I'm sorry,"

Piper looked up and tried to vanquish Cole, obviously forgetting he was the Source of ALL EVIL and failed miserably so he fire-balled her to death too. Paige was going to try before she realised she was a really awful witch and was only useful for ridiculous comments and even more ridiculous fashion disasters. She was about to beg for her life when Cole sent her ass down with a fire-ball too. He looked across at Leo and grinned, evilly.

"You coming, man?" he asked.

"Sure," said Leo and the two of them transported themselves down to Hell where Leo became a Dark-lighter and Cole managed to take over the entire world with his evil eyes, flame-balls and black jeans. Go Evil!

THE END


End file.
